


Mr. and Mr. Lehnshnerr

by sumiandmiga



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Assasins, Happy Ending, Lots of Angst, M/M, Non graphic violence, everyone is an assasin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiandmiga/pseuds/sumiandmiga
Summary: Erik Lehnshnerr and Charles Xavier, two of the world's most dangerous assassins. Their identities a secret from everyone, even each other. Their companies are clashing, and secrets can be very hard to keep from your husband.
ispired by this:  https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7637575/1/Mr-and-Mr-Xavier    
If you want to read this on wattpad:   https://www.wattpad.com/user/sumiandmiga





	1. Chapter 1

"Life turns on a dime. Sometimes toward us, but more often it spins away, flirting and flashing as it goes: so long, honey, it was good while it lasted, wasn't it?"  
-11/22/63 by Stephen King

\----------------------------------------------

"Erik get up" He grunted at the feeling of Charles' hand against his face. "Come on the day light is already burning."

"Charles what time is it?" Erik mumbled into the bed sheets.

"6:30 my sleeping beauty, get up, you have that meeting with those suites from Trask industries today, remember?." Erik groaned more, turning to glare at his husband.

Right "meeting" that's what he had told Charles to explain this morning's radio silence. After all these years for some reason it was the little lies that ate at his insides the most

"That's at 9:30 Charles why can't I just sleep a bit longer?"

"Because, and this may come as a shock to you, without the both of us our children won't go to school on time." he paused and added "and it's parent teacher conferences today"

Erik only groaned as he began to get up.

"Come on we are the only gay parents in Hank and Peter's classes. We have to look really good." Erik clenched his fists, at the memory of all the looks he and Charles had gotten on the first day of kindergarten when they had walked Peter to his classroom.

"How good is really good?" Erik asked turning to Charles and whispered "You look good enough for the both of us my darling" into his ear.

"Erik, while most of the time flattery gets you everywhere, today I have a patient early remember? besides I am already dressed." Charles said pushing away. Erik groaned.

"you can get dressed again" he said pulling at Charles' tie.

"I told you last night, I need to get out of here as soon as possible so I can leave work in time to get to the conferences at all three of our kids' schools" he paused and then added "Mean while, you my darling only have make sure the creatures we call children get to school in one piece... And then you can just stand there and look pretty in front of the people you work for before your important meeting."

He finished speaking and kissed Erik on the cheek, before leaving and waving to the kids, which was only met with a "Go make people less crazy at work dad" from their youngest son Peter.

>>>>>>

Peter had decided to wear a Batman shoe on his left foot with a Spider man shoe on his right and would not change his mind no matter what Erik or Hank said. Other than that everything was collected relatively quickly and people were in the car ready to go to school.

Before 15 minutes were up Hank was already deposited in front of the magnet school for geniuses he had tested into a few years ago. Already running to greet his friends, He probably didn't even hear his Dad telling him to have a good day, Erik just smiled and started to drive out of the parking lot.

"Dad" Peter asked after an entire minute of silence from him.

"Yes?"

"What super power do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think controlling metal would be pretty cool."

"No dad that's stupid."

"Oh really it is? What isn't stupid?"

"Super speed" Peter said grinning.

After five minutes of Peter's explanation of why speed was the best power he was soon dropped off at school. Not even staying in the car long already running as fast as his legs could carry him to the line outside of his classroom greeting his fiends.

Erik smiled to himself, then turning away and starting to drive away. As he pulled onto the main street the smile melted away, his face turning to stone. "Now it's time to go to work" he thought to himself.

<<<<<<<

Erik pulled into his parking space and got out quickly, wasting no time in the entry way, he was going to be late. Swiping his card and walking into "Sebastian Shaw and Associates Law Practice" the front The Hell Fire Club had set up for their New York branch.

If you were to read the files on this law firm no dirt would come up. You would find Sebastian Shaw, seasoned Lawyer who started this practice himself. Later inviting the promising lawyer, recently relocated from the UK because of his husband, Erik Lehnsherr. If you leafed through the other pages on all other employees there would be Azazle, green yet promising prosecutor, Angle Salvador and Janos Quested, the hardworking paralegals, and Emma Frost, the secretary holding them together (who might be sleeping with Shaw).

All of this is a lie of course. They don't handle high profile cases, or law suites. None of the people in that room had ever even stepped inside of a law school. In reality if a wife came to them about a husband who sleeps around, or a rich man doesn't like what his competitor is doing, they didn't try to put them away, they put them in the ground. Each and everyone of them deadly in their own way and stationed there because of their potential.

He swiped his card against the door and let himself in, "Another minute and you would've been late Magneto." said Emma from behind the desk made to look like she was a secretary and not one of the most dangerous people on the East Coast. "What happened were you dropping off the kiddies today?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh that would be a surprise wouldn't it?" Erik said scoffing.

Everything about their personal lives was completely secret, even from each other.

He walked over to his office and stored the briefcase he took home under his desk and picked up his gun, silencer, ammunition and a large hunting knife, it probably wasn't necessary today, but you can never be too careful. Tucking them all into the specially made pockets of his suite. He sat in his office for 45 minutes reading over the file on today's mark before he left his office."

"Azazle you ready to go?" He asked walking over to his co workers door.

"Yes, one moment." the man said in a thick Russian accent. "I was thinking we go the poison route today and make very discreet." Erik nodded in agreement. It made more sense than a gunshot, especially in a crowded office space. The client had asked that they put kill during the work day to send a message, but a banging noise is just unprofessional, he thought.

"Good plan, this one will be noticed, let's go."

This kill in particular was not necessarily one for the record books. The two of them went into the city making sure to park the company car far away, just in case some nosy police decides to pick today to watch certain street cams. They walked a few blocks before getting to their destination, Trask Industries, (Erik hadn't been completely lying when he told his husband he had a meeting with a higher up there).

They walked in easily, no one in the lobby wanted to ask why lawyers were there to see one of the men in charge. Taking the elevator up to the top floor, and walking to Bolivar Trask's office. Unprepared and unsuspecting the man was no match for them and couldn't even slow them when he was pushed against his desk and given the lethal injection.

He was dead in under a minute and as Erik watched his body go limp guilt started to creep into his thoughts. He quickly brushed them away, reminding himself that he had to do this, if he quite Shaw would put a bullet in his brain, find Charles and the kids to do the same, he couldn't let that happen. Besides this guy was cheating on his wife, stealing from his company, and just seemed like a total douche bag in general, it was a matter of time before someone like him had come knocking.

At least this was going to help put food on the table, pay for Hank's school, viola lessons and everything else they did for their kids. Charles made a lot of money some fancy shrink for Columbia University; getting to travel all around the world evaluating employees and treat regular patients. This was just how Erik contributed.

He and Azazle left shortly after the man died, walking through the hallway with confidence since Angle had looped the feed to show an empty hallway for another 30 minutes. They ducked into a cafe for twenty minutes or so before walking in a circle back to the car. (By now the body had been found and police would start looking). It was discretion and attention to details like this that had kept him in the business for so long.

They drove back and were paid upon reentry to the office. "Thank you Emma." Erik said as he put the check into his brief case.

He walked to his office and shut the door. He checked his home calendar, it was 12:02, Hank's conference started at 3:00, Raven's was at 3:50 and Peter's 4:40, all of them at different schools, according to Charles this gave them the perfect window to see the teachers and drive to the other school with time to spare. Erik sighed how his enigma of a husband had calculated that was beyond him.

Erik had finished today's assignment early so he decided to eat the lunch Angle always bought the office at his desk before leaving early, since Charles had told him to meet at the house around 2:30. He got home to the sight of Charles' car already in the drive way. When Erik went inside they didn't chat, just a mutual understanding that they would talk in the car.

"So how was your day?" asked Charles as he put on his seatbelt.

Erik lied through his teeth as usual, making up a story about how they had made a deal and a new client was happy with his work, but everyone had been shocked when one of the men who worked there had died shortly after the meeting.

The only thing on his mind was "God I am so jealous of how normal your job is, and I wish i could tell you the truth."

Erik didn't know this at the time but Charles was thinking practically the same thing.

"Enough about me, Charles how was your day? with that patient you had to see?"

"Well it was interesting all right..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Go make people less crazy at work dad." was the last thing Charles heard from his house when he left early that morning to "see a patient".

He grabbed a granola bar before getting into his car, running through today's agenda at a hundred miles an hour. The "patient" he had to see today was the White House press secretary, Clarence Gray, that had sold some secret to North Korea and slept around too much.

One of the people in POTUS' staff had reported this the the CIA, who then later gave the assighnment to The Agency, the secretive off the books international organization that will do anything for a price, not wanting the man's death to become an incident. Their only instructions were to find out who else he told with any methods necessary.. Since the secretary was in New York today for a convention Stryker was given the file. He practically threw the assighnment at Charles and Logan, "You're my best team. Use whoever you want to do this job." was all he had said as an explanation.

Marks like this one were the easiest to kill in Charles' opinion, a complete rat who had betrayed the people he worked for, and when you were playing with powers like North Korea people would find out. Besides killing scum like this was what kept Charles and Erik's checking account full.

Charles pulled into the selected rendezvous point 26 minutes later, Logan had collected the company car this time and was already picking things from the arsenal in the trunk. Charles quickly walked over to him silently picking out the weapons he favored, strapping a knife to his ankle and a gun and it't matching silencer in his left jacket pocket (specially made to conceal weapons).

"Why don't you ever take a gun home, bub?"

"Oh Logan, let's just say that if I brought my real work home the one I live with would probably not be the most level headed about it." Charles answered getting into the driver's side door of the car. Almost everything about their personal lives were a secret from each other. They knew each others real names, and small details, but that was pretty much it.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm driving."

"Right sorry, wrong side." Charles answered "You know, after living state side for ten years I still forget sometimes."

"Let's hope that's the only thing you forget today."

^^^^^^^^

The two of them flashed their fake CIA badges before the security guard at the hotel. If Deathstryke had done her job last night Clarence Gray should still be in his hotel room. The rode the elevator with everyone acting as natural as possible, no one really cared about two men in suites in a place like this.

They had the perfect window, the convention floor was starting to fill and many people would be downstairs, and it would be a long time before someone goes and looks for The Secretary

When the two of them got to room 2106 fairly quickly, only taking the stairs up two flights to get out of that cramped elevator. Putting on leather gloves when they arrived on the floor.

"You sure it's this one bub?"

"Of course I am Wolverine."

"I don't know Professor, just making sure. I don't want to have to kill more than one person today."

"Since when have you ever felt bad about excessive violence Wolverine?"

"I don't feel bad about violence, but I like to get paid." he paused "and I have the mother of all hangovers

"Fair point." Charles agreed.

Charles knocked in the rhythm that had been discussed the day before. In the thirty seconds before Deathstryke opened the door both men tensed pulling out their weapons.

"It's about time you two showed up." was the only greeting they received. Immediately relaxing Logan and Charles stepped inside, hiding their weapons once again.

In the second room of the presidential suite Clarence Gray was tied spread eagle to the bed, gagged and clearly had no idea what was about to happen.

Charles and Logan changed his restraints, putting him in a sitting position at a desk chair.

Charles smiled at the man on before turning his head, "Deathstryke would you be a dear and take care of those pesky security cameras while Wolverine and I have a chat with our guest?"

"Yes Professor." she said forcing a smile, clearly still made about being below him. "Wolverine, could you watch the door? You did the last one and I have a lot of shit to do tonight, and it would be greatly appreciated if I could have some time to..." he turned smiling at the man still tied to the bed "let out some aggression." This of course had all been planned out before hand, just to intimidate this man.

"Sure bub." was all Logan said as he stepped out.

Once he left Charles turned to Clarence. "I would like to have a chat with you Mr. Gray. To do that I will have to remove your gag, do you promise not to scream?"

Charles removed the gag and unsurprisingly the little rat tried to shout, but he was extremely thirsty and all he could get out were a few gravely sounds.

"Tch tch tch tch, I asked you not to scream." Charles said before punching the man. "Now, let's try again shall we? You don't scream, I mean even if you did no one would hear you, the sound really agitates me." He said waving his hands around his ears.

"Now Mr. Gray, who else did you tell about the positioning of the U.S' nuclear lanch pads pverseas?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Well, you see I figured you'd say that." Charles said pulling his gun and silencer out of his pockets. "And I didn't really need you to know who you may or may not have emailed." He said attacking the cylinder to the barrel, smiling.

"You see that lovely lady who was keeping you company, you remember her? Her code name is Lady Deathstryke by the way, In case you weren't listening. It's a silly name but she is green and that's what she chose." Charles said shrugging in a sort of "kids these days gesture" . "Well anyway she happens to be a wiz with computers and already looked through yours. Unsurprisingly you didn't sell those secrets to anyone else and we have what was requested."

Charles stood laughing, "In fact we realized a few minutes ago that we didn't need you alive because your laptop password is 'P A Z Z W 3 R D', very bad choice by the way." 

"So now I get to kill you." Then came the usual pleading and promises about how sorry he was and how hard he would try to be better. "That's a loving sentiment Mr. Gray. With jobs like this we get the information and you are allowed to leave..." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"However..." Charles added "I should have specified, that is normally the case. You see we did research on you. And we found some very naughty stuff." Charles looked at him with a false expression of disappointment in his eyes. "And we did what any caring person would. We called your wife." Gray's expression tuned to panic in a heartbeat. "After we explained to her what we were supposed to ask you and then told her about all of those assistants that have been helping you work late, She agreed to let us kill you." Charles smiled at the man as he saw the fear in his eyes. "She even threw in extra to make you suffer."

Charles crouched down and looked straight into his eyes, "Normally when I kill someone I make it quick. Sometimes I make it painless even. However you sir cheated on your wife." Charles said tilting his head to the side. "And I can only imagine what she must be feeling right now, I certainly know what I would do if my husband decided to sleep with his assistant."

Charles lifted the gun, first pointing it at the temple, then the jaw slowly pointing it at every point on his body. "Do you know what happens to a man who is shot in the lung Mr. Gray?" He said aiming at the mans chest. No answer. "I guess you don't know. Well let me give you a recap, basically your lung will fill with blood and you choke to death, unless someone finds you of course." he paused. "But they probably won't."

Horror spread across the man's face, but he stayed silent. "So do you have anything you would like to say?" ... "No? oh well that's quite alright."

Charles fired. He knew the man would be dead in a matter of minuets and no one was going to go looking for him in at least a another half an hour.

Even though he had a silencer the gun still made noise, and Charles didn't want to risk being found quickly. He immediately left and went into the hallway, he could find out what happens later anyways. Stepping out of the room he and Logan only had to share a look before walking back to the elevator in silence.

"Deathstryke is already gone, probably running back to Stryker, fucking lap dog" Charles thought as he and Logan left the hotel. No one bothered them, she did at least do her job.

Logan asked if he wanted to grab lunch or something, and normally Charles would say yes, but today he had parent teacher confrences.

>>>>>>>

He'd gotten home earlier than the time Erik had agreed they meet, but this was expected so Charles decided he had enough time to eat proper food before Erik got back from whatever meeting he had.

Less than an hour had passed before his husband walked through the door. They didn't talk until Charles was stepping into the passenger seat and asked how Erik's day went. He listened intently to the story about everything he did, so envious of how normal it all was, wishing desperately he could tell his husband about everything he really does all day.

"Well enough about me, Charles how was your day? With that patient you had to see?"

"Oh well it was interesting..." He said before continuing with some story about a man with such a crippling case of schizophrenia that he would bang his head against the wall because of how loud the voices were.

Neither of them knew that the other was lying, however both were content with keeping up the charade because they believed that if they revealed their careers to each other they would surely leave. And neither Charles or Erik knew what they would do without the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank's parent teacher conference had been longer than Charles or Erik had expected, it had been a good one since Mrs. MacTaggart like all of Hank's teachers was in love with him.

As they stepped out of the classroom "Oh... You're Hank's parents." Was all they heard, uttered from some blonde stranger, disdain clear in her voice.

"Yes we are, I'm Charles Xavier and this is my husband Erik Lenhsherr. We are in fact Hank's fathers." He said emphasizing the word fathers. "May I ask who you are?" He replied in a polished and polite tone clearly hiding what he was starting to think of this woman.

"Oh I'm Beatrice Summers. Alex's mother." She says with a strange look on her face.

"Alex and Hank seem to be great friends." She said with an air of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes they are." Erik replied forcing a smile.

"It's a shame, he never did tell me about Hank's situation."

"Which would be what?" Anger starting to bite into Charles tone.

"Oh just that you two are the one raising him, I'm sure you do the best you can but nothing compares to a mother and a father."

"Is that so?" Was all Erik managed to practically grunt out. He was clenching his teeth and could feel Charles squeezing his hand in a sort of "not here, not now" message.

Before anyone could respond Mrs. MacTaggart leaned out of her classroom and said "Mrs. Summers you can come in now." As the dreadful woman walked into the classroom Mrs. MacTaggart leaned to them and said "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, don't listen to them." Charles smiled as she walked back to her room.

They were half way down the hall, looking at lockers and all he wall art, before Erik finally spoke "Thank you, for stopping me." Erik thought of how many people had pissed him off when Charles wasn't there to sooth him.

"You looked about ready to bite her head off." Charles replied with a smile. Then he thought of a man in Taiwan he had been forced to do that to and he grimaced at the memory.

"Are you okay? Don't tell me she got to you."

"No no, it's the usual, I can deal with it. Just you know we have only been in the US for a bit and it's still surprising how many people are intolerant.

"Yah I know how you feel. But being with you and the children we get to raise together makes dealing with the haters worth it." Erik said as they continued walking.

Charles began to laugh "Since when do you say haters?"

"Only since our son started ironically."

Charles laughed, and pulled Erik's hand into his.

"You know I love you a lot right? Have I said it enough?" Erik asked.

"I don't think so, maybe you should say it again. I'm not a mind reader or anything." Charles replied.

"Well I do, just so you know." Erik said and continued to make his was to their car.

*******

"I think having a genius level child is ruining our perception of a good student." Charles said casually as he and Erik walked through the parking lot.

"What do you mean?"

"That we weren't very impressed or exited by the fact that Raven has mostly As, is varsity on tennis team and practically fluent in French."

"I agree, Hank is too good at everything. I'll tell him to stop being a good student."

"That's a good plan." Charles chuckled.

Smiles lingered on their faces when they got into the car and drove the four minutes it takes to get to Peter's elementary school. It was easy to find a place to park, they had one of the latest apointments and the hallways only had a few parents lingering.

The two of them exchanged weary glances when the very angry and very homophobic, Mrs. Vanessa Langly, (a stay at home mom who spent her time on the PTA, running the school store and hating Charles and Erik) turned and started walking in their direction.

~~~~~~

Peter's Kindergarten class had managed to have somewhere near seven field trips already this year and Charles had made the effort to go to a lot of them, pulling his family name to get a day off (since he figured whatever Erik was doing would never excuse a day off). Every moment she was alone with him while the kids were off doing something she would snear and make rude remarks.

"So... my son tells me that Peter has an older brother and an even older sister." Vanessa remarked at Charles.

"Umm, he does I suppose." he replied looking up, from the worn paperback he had been reading, he was at the point he didn't care about arguing with this horrible woman.

"I'm just wondering if it is a good environment for a young girl. You know to not have a mother who could teach her about everything she needs to know."

"Raven knows that she can always go to our neighbor Ouroro Monroe and ask her about whatever she wants." he replied casually.

"I don't think that's enough."

"Well it seems to be and she hasn't complained." Charles added with an edge starting to form in his voice.

"I just hope you know what you and your "friend" are doing to those kids." extra force had been added to friend, as if she didn't know Erik was his husband. "I only mean to help you know."

"I know that you think that. I know that you were taught that men and women like myself are perverts, I don't blame you for being told that, hell I was told the same things and even thought them about myself for a time." he paused before adding "But here's the thing. You will not change my mind, you will not stop me from loving that man and I know I can not stop you from believing I am a sinner."

Her face was a mixture of surprised and awwe because he had never responded like that before.

He turned away and continued to read, ignoring her, waiting for the kids to finish whatever they were doing and come back so he could drive Peter back to school. He still needed to meet with Wolverine and discuss the plans for assassinating their latest target. Before he knew it Peter and his friends were done and Charles went to work feeling good about how he had handled the day.

That was until he got home. When he walked into the kitchen loosening his cuff links when he saw Peter crying into Erik's shoulder. He learned that apparently Jimmy, Vanessa's son, had uninvited Peter to his birthday party with no explanation. But Charles knew why and after Peter went to bed he explained it to Erik who took it about as well as expected.

"That fucking bitch thinks she is some sort of superior being and our kids shouldn't be allowed to play with hers!" Erik seethed, trying not to be heard.

"I know but if we get angry nothing will be solved." he replied. Running his hand along Erik's back when he sat down next to him trying to be comforting.

That had been two weeks ago.

~~~~~~

"Oh Charlie nice to see you." Vanessa said to the pair, in a way that sounded forced, with a sneer.

"Lovely as always to see you my dear."

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice? I don't think you've ever been happy to see me."

"That's true, I personally don't like you at all, but I'm tired and still have one more thing I have to do before I can go home so don't feel offended if I'm not really in the mood for you informing me of my sin." he replied with ice in his voice not looking away from her eyes.

A man who they presumed was her husband suddenly seemed to appear at her side, he looked average, he was white, brown hair, and brown eyes, wearing a simple sweater and looked like he also didn't want her to start ranting in public. The man was also tall, taller than Erik with maybe a centimeter or two more than than him. Even so Erik still tried to seem intimidating to him. Charles laughed to himself Still want to impress me Erik?

"Oh I was only going to.. uh... compliment you two on your clothes." She said clearly grasping for straws. As usual they were both wearing suites (having both come from work) it wasn't something special.

"Well you know us gays, we know fashion." Charles replied in a mocking tone before walking away.

When they were standing in front of Peter's classroom and Vanessa had left Erik said, "You handled it okay but, 'we gays know fashion' really?"

"I felt that it would be good enough to freak her out until the next time we see her."

"Well I think you're right about that, her husband looked like he was about to die of shock."

They had started laughing when Peter's teacher appeared and beckoned them to come inside, clearly exhausted from whatever that horrible woman had put her through. The teacher nice, she went through his work and records discussing everything. She had a reasonable opinion of their son, a high energy six year old who liked school but had trouble paying attention sometimes, normal...normal is good Erik thought.

They shook hands, and Mrs Lu did decide to speak further as she collected her things since they were the last parents she had to see.

"You two seem great. Most parents I get don't put in much effort but both of you do, you really seem like you care about your kid."

"Thank you Mrs. Lu, That is very kind of you." Charles paused then added "and you do not treat Peter differently because of who is raising him, we appreciate it."

"Oh, yah I've seen the was Mrs Langly talks about you two and I wouldn't pay it any mind." She waved her hand up dismisivly as she put on her shoulder bag. "I've seen stuff like that before. I haven't had too many gay parents but people tend to quiet down after a while."

"Really?" Erik asked.

"Not all of them of course but pretty much." They followed her into the hallway. She paused infront of the front doors, "Look, you guys are good people, you come from good places, you wear nice clothes and most immportanltly your puting food in Peter's stomach, It still makes me mad when people don't realise it and hell I don't know what I'm ranting for but I just felt like you guys needed to know that someone is on your side." she smiled and turned away walking to her car.

"I like her." Erik commented.

"And it's not because of her legs my dear?" Charles replied casually as he started to walk.

"Well now that you mention it maybe a bit." Erik replied laughing.

Charles gave him a light punch before they split and he took the shotgun seat.

The drive home was quiet, both were tired and wished they could share why. When they got home Hank was practicing his Viola, Peter was watching Phineas and Pherb while Raven did homework. Everything was at peace until dinner.

Erik went the easy rout and just dumped some noodles in a pot while he cooked sauce and added frozen meatballs, even though Hank would probably tell him about how they give cancer to lab monkeys.

They got the gossip on Raven's friends and Hank's projects as well as a ten minute story about Peter pushing jello up some boy's nose because he said his dad's were lame. Raven laughed and stated that she would have and probably did do the same thing.

They washed up, the kids got into bed and Erik and Charles both showed and got into bed worn out from the day. They did the usual "I love you", "Good night"

Unlike Charles, strangly, one thought kept racing through Erik's head "will he still love me if I tell him about the real reason we can afford everything we can? If he found out would Emma put a bullet in his brain? and even if he lived, what would happen to the kids?" Why was he thinking about this? It normally didn't keep him up late.

He didn't sleep well that night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, where is your backpack Peter?"

He immediately turned on his heel and ran up stairs as fast as his body could carry him, yelling "On my bed!" when he got there.

"I trust you to take care of them today." Erik said as he grabbed his briefcase and made his way out the door. Yesterday had just been paperwork dealing with that guy from Trask he had killed and Erik was hoping for some thing a bit less boring.

"Oh yah I can do that." Charles replied smiling. "Just try to stay out of trouble" he said as Erik stepped into his car.

+++++++

A few minutes later Erik was pulling into his Sebastian Shaw and Associates parking space, he swiped his card and was surprised by the lack of Emma at her desk. Paying it no mind he walked to his office anyway and deposited his things, he decided to look for something and was surprised when a office meeting was underway.

"Oh Erik, nice of you to join us." Shaw seethed. "Someone in your position should be mindful of being punctual." Shaw said as Azazel snickered taping his wrist.

Erik made a mental note to make sure Angle didn't forget to tell him again.

"Any way, since I figure you probably didn't get the memo last night based on the look you're giving me I'll excuse it the one time." Shaw said waving a hand dismissively before going into the mission briefing.

After the full plan was discussed and assignments were given out Azazle spoke up. "Why are we not killing her? Why are we rigging her private jet to explode when we could just you know, kill her?"

"Because the man paying our bills would like it if it looks as much like an accident as possible." Emma replied.

"She is leaving tomorrow morning, so this is our only window to do something."

"Whatever, as long as I get paid." Azazle replied rolling his eyes.

Before the day was over Erik and Azazle had gotten into the private air field with some phony badges and stolen clothes. They rigged the plane to detonate after being in the air for about 30 minutes and used some device Riptide had made so it all happened in the engine. Erik didn't really understand he wanted it to work.

++++++

Charles glanced up from the file they had all been given at the mission briefing, "So you're saying that this woman has some sort of weird sex fetish, and she called some service to bring her a boy. And one of us sleeping with her is really the only way you found to get through her security?"

Stryker looked down in embarrassment and begrudgingly confirmed. "Well I mean you don't actually have to sleep with her, just show up." Wade would not stop laughing, Logan kept puffing his cigar, and Lady Death Stryke just gave Charles a look like he had insulted the king.

"When are we doing it anyway?" Wade asked, still stifling laughter.

"Will it will be tonight, she asked for someone to arrive before 1 am so meet at 11:30, get suited up and go to her hotel." Stryker replied.

"Your positions are as follows, Wade and Logan, you will be on surveillance, I'm sorry Charles but you will be the primary operative on this one."

"Fine." Charles said.

"I trust the three of you to handle this, you're my best." Stryker stood and left.

"He said that the other day." Charles mumbled.

"Oh don't be down sport, at least you get to be freaky with her before you kill her." Wade said giving Charles a light punch.

"Just because you are into having sex with anything doesn't mean we are." Charles replied.

"Bub, you're the only one who fits the bill, besides you're the best actor." Logan said putting his cigar out on Stryker's chair.

Then Wade started laughing, "Maybe he knows you're gay and wants to see if you can pretend to like women."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Why would he know. I mean you only know because I told you on that one mission."

"Who knows. I mean maybe he knows about all of our personal lives." That comment immediately put a wave of unease on all of them.

"Well I have to go find a ridiculous costume to go with this ridiculous plan so I'll be out I guess." Charles got up then added. "So if the plan's time changes call me about when and where I'm supposed to meet, I'll bring myself I trust you two to do everything else."

He scribbled his home number down and handed it to Logan. "I'll try to pick it up on the first ring. But I might not. You are the only one who knows about my living situation so I have to trust you"

Logan nodded an understanding, Charles turned and left.

Charles had sort of assumed that the phone would ring and he could just grab the phone and get out with a simple story about a patient who was having a crisis. He trusted Logan and figured nothing could go wrong.

If only anything could be so simple.

++++++

Erik had assumed it was a wrong number that was calling them so late on a Friday night. He picked up the phone, being on the side of the bed right next to it unlike Charles.

"Hello this is Erik Lehnsherr, how may I help you?"

"Oh umm..." Logan didn't know what to do, it could be a wrong number but that is very unlikely. He was caught off guard but he acted quickly figuring if the situation was reversed he knew what he would want to happen.

"Oh I'm looking for Professor Charles Xavier, Is he there?"

"Yes he is..." Erik replied hesitantly.

At that moment Charles appeared and took the phone before giving a sort of I'll handle this gesture and Erik left the room. Erik was surprised by the unease in his face, and how quickly Charles had yanked the phone out of his hand.

"Look bub I'm sorry about that, but I have to ask why he got it before you, you know about how important discretion is"

"Yah I'm sorry about that Logan, I'll try to get to the phone faster in the future. But lets just say he sleeps closest to the phone. Besides it's not like he knows."

Charles whispered a bit more into the phone before putting it down and leaving.

"Do you really need to leave now? on a Friday night?"

"I am so terribly sorry Erik, but I have this patient who showed up at the hospital and they need me to be there because he isn't being cooperative with any of the doctors."

"Oh.. okay." Erik replied as Charles kissed his cheek then practically ran to the closet and changed into a dress shirt, slacks and loafers. If his mind hadn't been going a million miles an hour he probably would have noticed how quiet Erik had become.

Charles left the house quickly and hoped into the car driving slightly above the speed limit.

+++++++

Normally Erik would have trusted Charles, walked away and left him to his privacy. But something had seemed off, Charles had seemed panicked that he had picked up the phone and that voice still seemed familiar. So Erik had listened.

He hadn't expected anything, but when he heard "Yah I'm sorry about that Logan, I'll try to get to the phone faster in the future" it got his attention, first name basis. So he kept his ear against the door. When he heard "He sleeps closest to the phone" he became nervous."Besides it's not like he knows what we are doing" That shook Erik to the core.

"I'll tell him I need to see a patient it's okay." a pause, probably the other man talking. "Okay got it, I'll meet you at the parking lot in front of the Hilton." Then he hung up and Erik jumped back from the door.

One thought on his mind "Cheater"

He tried to keep composure when Charles got dressed, kissed him on the cheek and left. He tried to keep his walls up, oh he tried, but they all fell when he heard Charles close the door.

He collapsed and let go, crying for a long time with thoughts like this one running though his head: I knew it couldn't be this perfect. He's a cheating, lying Motherfucking CHEATER! The kids don't matter to him! All of it was just an elaborate lie, a fucking game to him.

Erik tried to think rational thoughts, but they wouldn't come. Then he decided, he would keep his composure, he would investigate and if he had to he would ask The Hell Fire club for help, but that was a last resort. He would make sure, he would be beyond a shadow of a doubt.

After while his tears stopped flowing and Erik just sat in silence curled in a ball against the wall. But that voice, it kept tugging at his thoughts.

Then it hit Erik like a freight train. Logan was some guy Charles worked with, they had met at a gala. Logan had a wife. Logan was from Canada. Erik had liked him and now he felt nothing but a blind rage for the man.

Erik tried to convince himself he was just hearing things. He told himself that it was out of context and he loved Charles and Charles loved him. Didn't he?

But then Erik remembered "The parking lot of the Hilton" and in that moment he didn't care. Erik sobbed, he sobbed for what felt like hours, but was probably minutes.

He had to remain quiet because of the kids.

All of the rational thoughts he had had minutes ago were gone. Washed over with hurt and anger. 

After a while Erik was just numb.

++++++++

When Charles got home it was really hard. But he kept a stone face for the kids.

But he still cried when no one could see him.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles mind was racing with the new plan as he drove into the parking lot of whatever Hilton the target was staying at.

The Van was easy to spot and he got in after using the password. It felt ridiculous but Wade loved it.

"So you have the costume, Professor?"

"Do you really think I would risk leaving this thing in in my house?"

"I don't know what your man is into." Wade said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut your trap Deadpool." Logan barked from the driver seat, puffing on another cigar.

"Fine, I guess someone doesn't like to have fun." Wade replied. Which got an eye roll and a middle finger in return.

Charles started to change into a ridiculous leather getup that could easily be hidden under normal clothes. He put a coat on on and loaded all of his equipment into a duffel bag before he got out and walked inside the building. He knew Logan and Wade would have their eyes on him the entire time, but he still felt exposed out in the open.

He didn't talk to the woman at the front desk, he just walked to elevator and tried not to stand out. He rode up to the twelfth floor and saw two guards at the end of the hall. This was clearly not the woman's usual entourage, Charles had assumed she had only come here for this exact meeting.

They glanced at him and gave a simple nod, clearly didn't want to ask. Have deniability.

When he walked in she was already on the bed, wearing lingire. Charles tried to act engaged.

He pulled off his normal clothes slowly and could see the excitement in her face, he tried to make a show of it, picturing himself in front of a man. He then as pur her request tied her up and gave her a blind fold.

"Oh you have been a bad girl."

Exitement in her face grew. Charles looked around his bag and found the syringe.

"So are you ready to be punished?" he said trying to sound sexy.

"Oh yes sir."

"Ready to be punished for all of the people you have left to die."

Her expression became confused, then worried, then angry.

"Who, Who are you?" She said, in heavily accented English.

"Just someone who works for The Agency." he replied. "And you are going to die very soon." he said in a bored voice. This had been really easy.

She started the usual "Please no, I'll give you anything..."

"I've been doing this for a long time and I have heard it so save your breath." Charles said as he put a ball gag in her mouth.

He then picked up the syringe, found a vein and her body went slack in under 60 seconds.

Charles stood, gathered his things and put his normal clothes back on. He grabbed two more syringes and left the room. Injecting the first guard easily then the second with a light fight. He left the trail of bodies confidently, knowing Logan had looped the feed.

He was greeted by Wade when he got back into the Van. Deciding not to talk Charles changed and left quickly. He got into his car and drove home, wanting to get back to his family as soon as possible. This job had been one of the more boring ones he'd done lately.

<<<<<<<<<

Charles tore off his clothes and got into bed just in his boxers. He was too tired from the previous events to talk much to Erik, or notice how red his husbands eyes were.


	6. Chapter 6

"Raven haven't you noticed how weird dad's been acting today?" Hank whispered after he pulled her aside and closed her bedroom door.

"Erik? yah." she paused "He did seem distracted this morning."

"I know, on Saturday mornings he's usually more... I don't know." She replied frustrated. "He just seems different around Charles you know?"

"I wonder if it has anything to do with whoever left last night." Hank said absently.

"What are you talking about hank?"

"Oh I was up late and heard one of them get a phone call and then leave around 11:15 pm and got back at what i think was around 2:00 am."

"Maybe it does. Whatever it was." Raven replied.

"Why were you awake anyway?"

"I was reading... Star Trek fanfiction."

"You know little brother, the one time I hear you say that you did something that is remotely related to breaking a rule I find out it's to do something shamelessly geeky."

"Hey, you read fanfiction too."

"Yes but I don't tell people, and maybe you should find a new lie to tell people."

They both stood there in silence for a few moments before Raven spoke "What if they are having a fight, you know maybe it's their first big disagreement."

"Maybe you're right, It's not like we know what them fighting looks like."

They both wanted to believe that but for some reason this didn't feel like anything normal.

~~~~~~~~

Erik walked into work early, he didn't want to think about Charles and Him. The tension in the air was thick enough to to run a knife through.

"LENSHNERR MY OFFICE! NOW" Shaw yelled from his office before Erik even made it past Emma's desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Erik said standing in Shaw's door.

"Do not play coy with me Lehnsherr" he said throwing a tablet down on the table.

"Sir what is this?"

"READ!" 

He picked up the screen and read the news headline. He gasped and almost dropped the device. Apparently she had been killed the night before.

"So you didn't know, I guess you didn't watch the news yesterday. Or this morning." Shaw said glaring.

"How?"

"Apparently The Agency found a hole in the Russian's security that we didn't" Shaw said with venom in his voice.

"Sir, I promise you all of us tried to find best way to kill her, we couldn't have-"

"I don't want your excuses." Shaw said cutting Erik off, his composure returning.

He stood up at his desk and walked to his door, "STAFF MEETING IN FIVE MINUTES YOU INEFFECTIVE, COLOSSAL FUCK UPS!" He yelled catching everyone by surprise.

They all filed in side not daring to speak, the air of fear was present, they didn't know if they would be killed, fired or worse.

After exactly five minutes Shaw walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"The Hellfire Club has a reputation, what might that be?" No one answered. "Come on don't be shy, raise your hands and share with the class."

After 30 seconds of awkward silence Angel spoke up. "That people can come to us to get rid of the people they don't want in their life."

"Now what might it look like when we don't kill someone, what might it look like if our competitors got to it first?" Shaw asked, a knife in his voice.

"That we aren't as good at our job as our competitors." Erik said, leaving a wave of unease.

"Thank you Erik, that is exactly what I was thinking. Not only is our reputation at steak of slipping, but we also will not be paid. You see, since we didn't kill that bitch we don't get the reward."

Erik had expected this much. In his entire career there had only been a few times he didn't get paid. Either when the employer's check bounced (which led to the employer loosing his head, literally), and when the employer had died before being able to make the wire transfer.

"Rumor is that they hired both companies... They figured that one of us would succeed."

Shaw pulled five Manila folders out of his briefcase and threw them on the table. The only writing on them was The Agency in plain black ink.

"Apparently they got to her at night, in her hotel room. I guess someone figured out she was into BDSM and took advantage. Now I am willing to forgive you on this major fuck up, but I want something as... A sort of I'm sorry we didn't kill her and therefore won't get paid."

"What would that be sir?" Asked Angle.

"I'm glad you fucking asked." He paused for dramatic effect, "I want you to kill this Professor X character, who rumor has it is the one who killed her. I want you to kill as many of The Agency's agents as possible."

"Why sir?" Janos asked.

Shaw glared and bared his teeth, "Because Riptide, if we get rid of most of their operatives we prove that they aren't better than us and we get our reputation back." No one moved until Shaw spoke again. "This, this right here is all of your top priorities, whatever projects you were working on put them on hold, use any recourses any connections I honestly don't care what you do, just get me the Professor's head."

Shaw left the room and no one relaxed, Erik reached for the file and decided to read up on everything they knew about this competitor. Apparently not much.

Both organizations were old, international and well known. All they knew was based on rumors and stories, non of it was very good evidence or concrete fact.

"Fuck." He said to himself when he got to the part about how they always covered their tracks when it came to security of any kind, weather it be witnesses or cameras.

He got to a page on what little they had gathered about the other agents. The Professor or Professor X had the least information about him. British in origin, but maybe he faked the accent, and in either his late twenties or early thirties and said to have above average Intelligence.

He turned the page and found the grainy picture clipped to the document, probably hastily taken, it's picture quality was dreadful. But he still saw the silhouette, not too tall but fit, the skin, ghostly pale, and short brown hair.

Erik wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about the coat, and the posture and so many other things that felt familiar. Erik tried to dismiss it but kept feeling it scratching at his thoughts.

He did research and then decided to leave early and pick up the kids, since Charles had said he would have to work late today. A week ago when that had been announced Erik didn't think twice, but now he was fearful of what was really happening.

When he left his office the last thing he thought was "I don't know who the Professor X character is, but I will find him and I'm going to kill him."

********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still reading! This is complete, i Just dont wanna put all 20 chapters out at once :)


	7. chapter 7

"Are you familiar with The Hellfire Club?" Were the first words that left Stryker's mouth after he called the staff meeting.

"Oh yah... I had some of the best sex of my life in one of their-" Wade was cut off with a swift smack across the face from Lady Deathstryke.

"Jesus don't get your panties in a twist just because you weren't there, Deathstryke. Speaking of Deathstryke what is your real name? Is it really embarrassing?" She glared at Wade in a way that usually scares men into submission, but Wade was either braver than most men or just stupid enough to keep talking.

"Is it Old? I bet it's old. See you're starting to get angry which means I'm right. Let me guess, Octavia? Mildred? Agnes? Or how about Adeli-" he was cut off when she shoved his head forward into the table.

"All right you love birds, we get the point let Wade breath a bit." Charles finally said after 15 seconds of Wades face on the table.

She let go and sat back down, clearly still furious with him. Wade was laughing to himself and grinning like a mad man.

"Well, before I was interrupted," Stryker glared at Wade. "I was going to tell you about what the real Hellfire Club is doing."

"They're just a couple of assassins, why do we need to discuss them?" Logan said.

"Well rumor is that they are much bigger than we thought, and that the US government likes to hire them, off the books of course." Stryker answered.

Charles raised his eyebrow as he read the file. "Is it true they had a contract on that woman we killed the other day?"

"We are not sure but our Intel says it is." Stryker answered, unease settled over the room. "I expect that our employer hired them too, maybe they wanted to fuck with us, maybe they just wanted assurance she would die. Either way I have no idea what The Hellfire club will do and since I'm pretty sure what we would do I want all of you to be alert at all times."

Everyone tensed at the thought. Their identities were a secret. Just as much as the people in the Hellfire Club, it could be anyone they knew.

"So I expect you to all look at the files we have on The Hellfire club's members." Stryker said leaving the room.

"So what do you think Mildred? What if your boyfriend is working for our competitor?" Wade said before biting into an apple he had for some reason. She rolled her eyes and left with a glare.

"What about you Charles? Is your man an assassin too?"

"I don't think so."

"Why? You can't be sure you know."

"He doesn't seem the type Wade okay."

"Come on you love birds we have a target today, lets just get to work and do it already." Logan said standing up and putting out his cigarr. They followed him into his office and went to work.

Because of the distraction Charles never read the file on The Hellfire Club. He never saw the information on Magneto or the grainy picture of his husband.

"So after this job you think we should hunt down the Hellfire Club?" Wade asked while they were driving.

"I don't see why not. I think we should go after their best man. I think Logan said he was called Magnet or something." Charles said nodding.

It wasn't until he got home that he realized that this Magnet character could kill him, take him away from his family, from his kids. In that moment as he read Peter to sleep he decided on something.

"I'm going to kill him, before he kills me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or something, I'm really curious what you think :^)


	8. Chapter 8

The bed felt cold, not the normal kind of cold, not the Charles just went to the bathroom or he just wanted a drink of water cold. The bed was completely cool to the touch, Charles had been gone for a long time, long enough for his residual heat to leave the sheets.

Erik tensed, wondering if one of his competitors had found him, maybe it was someone he worked with. He didn't know and at that moment didn't care. He practically jumped out of bed, grabbing the knife he had stashed below the frame. He got to the stairs when he heard a faint voice coming from the kitchen, it wasn't Charles, so who the fuck is it.

He took the stairs silently, avoiding the one fifth from the bottom that always creaked. He made his way down and stood beside the door frame of the kitchen bracing himself. He took a deep breath and counted to three before he jumped into the kitchen. He was greeted by what he didn't expect, a small blonde girl shrieking.

Immediately he stuffed the knife into his pocket and tried to understand the situation in front of him. A small girl was sitting at the counter top, it appeared that she had been eating something before Erik jumped out and scared her.

"Erik, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Charles said, clearly annoyed at his husband.

"Umm, I don't know, I uh.. I thought that there was an intruder. I thought... I don't know what I thought." Erik said stumbling over his words.

"Well, Raven this is Erik. Erik, Raven." Charles said gesturing at the girl, smiling reassuringly.

"Hi." Erik tried not to sound intimidating. This girl was clearly afraid of him.

"Raven if you'd like you could stay the night and sleep on our couch until tomorrow. Then we can sort something out." Charles smiled reassuringly and the girl nodded. He got her a blanket and pillow and she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Charles what the hell?" Erik whispered when Charles came back to clean up the kitchen.

"Look I can explain. I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard some noise coming from dowstairs. I went to investigate and-"

Erik cut him off. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Charles wanted to say 'Maybe because of my advanced combat training', but refrained. "I just didn't okay? I found that little girl looking through the fridge. She was hungry Erik, hungry. Apparently she had run away from home and needed to eat." Erik nodded, starting to understand. "She said that her parents are drug addicts, that they tried to kill her and she had to run away. I didn't go get you after that because I knew she would run away, so I stayed with her and made her a sandwich."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I think we should contact authorities of some kind. Maybe an adoption agency. I don't know honestly." Then an idea struck him. "We have talked about kids before. Maybe we could adopt her."

********

The next day they took Raven to child services and tried to get her into an orphanage or some sort of adoption program. The city tried to send Raven back to her parents but she refused, cried did everything so she wouldn't have to go back. They investigated and found sighs of abuse and deemed her current home unsafe. Her birth parents didn't seem to care when a social worker arrived and took her things.

This was around the time Raven asked Charles and Erik to be her new parents. They said yes.

The process was grueling and took a very long time, after Erik and Charles were interviewed countless times. After their employment and income was scrutinized and mountains of paper work were fill out they finally got to take Raven home. Raven finally had a home.

A year passed, Raven started the fourth grade at a new school, with new clothes and everything was perfect. She got good grades and was well liked. Erik and Charles felt the domestic bliss they had always craved. Then Charles and Erik decided to take another step forward and adopt another kid.

Hank Mccoy was seven when Charles and Erik had met him at the orphanage, completely in love with the kid they had made up there mind and wanted to add the young prodigy to their family. They wondered why someone hadn't adopted him sooner and learned why, he had a two year old brother he refused to be separated from. They were a package deal and some people didn't want that.

But Charles had already said they would take him, and couldn't imagine being another adult who crushed the boys hopes since his parents had been in that damn accident. So Raven got two younger brothers and was the happiest big sister in the world.

They taught the boys how to tie thier ties, gave Raven the reluctant sex talk, helped with homework, and so much more. They did everything that was expected of parents and more.

Charles Erik loved every moment, and soon grew to love each other more than they ever had, both regretting the constant lies they had to tell.

It's funny to think that just a few years ago they would be pressing guns to each others temples.

***********************


	9. Chapter 9

"Our intel says that Magneto will be at the warehouse." Wade said.

"Can we trust it. If we are correct in the assumption that someone set us up to clash after that Russian woman how do we know if this isn't the same circumstances." Charles asked Wade.

"We don't." Logan answered. "We have no way of knowing what shit will go down."

"Then why the fuck are we doing this? This could be suicide?" Charles yelled.

"Look it's not like we haven't had competitors before." Logan paused. "And besides we aren't going to interact with him. We're just going to observe, watch him and umm..." He looked back at the file, "Frost Queen... Snow Queen whatever."

Charles didn't seem convinced.

"There will be three of us and two of them, if something goes wrong we should have the advantage." Logan added.

"Come on X, we're just gonna watch em with binoculars, are you still afraid of seeing your boy toy working for the enemy?" Wade said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Grow up Deadpool." Charles said smacking Wade across the face with a manila envelope.

"Ow, What is it with you and Mildred who had an affinity for hitting me? I bet it's kinky."

"Shut up Bub." Logan grumbled, Then removed the cigar from his mouth and yelled "Charles suit up and be ready to leave in 30 minutes." Charles gave a muffled reply.

"Are you going to hit me too? I think I might have a thing for big burly men." Wade wiggled his eyebrows again.

"Kid, you are going to get hurt because of that mouth of your one day."

"That's the plan Stan."

************

"It's simple, we meet them in the parking lot. He pays us for killing the former head of the Ukranian mafia and everyone goes home happy."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Things are never that easy, Emma."

"Well just because you and Azazle couldn't kill that diplomat doesn't mean the rest of us are bad at out jobs."

Erik glared.

"Come on cranky we gotta go."

************

Logan, Charles and Wade got to the abandoned warehouse close to an hour before the meeting was said to take place. Most people show up to these things early to maintain security and none of them wanted to be found. They set up and waited. Charles watched the door to make sure that no one gave them any surprises and Wade and Logan just watched the empty parking lot and field below.

A black Sedan drove up after they had been sitting there for half an hour, all of them exited about something to watch.

It just sat there.

~~~~~~~~

"Okay, so they texted and said they will he hear in a few minutes. Caught in traffic I think." Emma said, not looking up from her screen.

"You wanna talk about whatever has been naging at you in the mean time?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Lehnshnerr. You have been acting weird for over a week now."

"No I haven't."

"Do you think that I'm blind? Angle sure, Azazle, Riptide even Shaw probably can't see it."

"See what?"

"The bags under your eyes that you cover with concealer. How early you have been coming into work and how late you've been staying."

Erik sighed. So Charles wasn't the only person who had noticed. Only this time he couldn't just say it was stress from work.

"Look I get it if you don't exactly want to get all mushy and tell me all about your problems."

"I don't."

"However, whatever this is" She gestured at him. "Can't interfere with you working, so tell me or get over it because I am not dyeing because your girlfriend is sleeping with someone else."

Erik's breath hitched.

"So she is cheating on you then."

"Well no, he is" Emma didn't blink at all with this new knowledge.

"So why isn't he or whoever the fuck boi is dead?"

"It's not that simple, I don't know Emma. I don't even know if he is even cheating but I'm worried."

"Why?"

"He got a call late at night and I heard him mention the Hilton."

"That sucks. But sugar, when this business with The Agency is over I'll help you kill him myself. We are friends you know." She smiled and hit him on the arm playfully "Don't know what to tell you. But you better pull yourself together. You can't be crying on the mafia."

Right after she said that, as if on queue another black sedan pulled up. Emma stepped out as planned and flirted until those men were wrapped around her finger.

*********

A young very pale blonde woman, dressed all in white, stepped out of the passenger side of the car. So they were right, there were at least two people in the car.

The woman talked for a bit and then towards the end a young handsome man stepped out of the drivers seat and pulled a gun. Almost in a protective manner.

He saw them, but he didn't show it.

A package was given to the Blond woman and she stuffed it into her purse before the strangers got back into their sedan and drove away. The woman put her purse back into the car and then stepped back out to speak with the man they presumed was Magneto.

~~~~~~~

"You see them right?" Emma whispered into his ear when they embraced and pretended to kiss.

"Yah, took me a second but found em. Don't see any others."

"Don't see any more either. These guys are pros, I say we open fire on them and then you run inside before they get there, I'll follow after."

"Sounds good, you were always the best shot, Frost. Walk around as if you are going to get back into the car then on three we fire."

She walked around and gripped her pistols when her hands were out of sight.

He looked at her and mouthed "One.. Two... Three" In that moment they both opened fire in unison.

**********

Magneto was about to open the car door and drive away. Then something none of them considered happened.

They started shooting.

That woman was a good shot and got Wade in the soulder.

Logan and Wade ducked behind a concrete pillar pulled out their guns, the woman kept shooting and Magneto ran. He ran towards the building.

"Proffesor! Magneto is coming this way, Stop him, we'll deal with her." Logan yelled at Charles when he started running in their direction.

Charles nodded and ran towards the door. He stood ridged next to the door frame with his gun held firm.

The door burst open and he did what his reflexes told him and he pressed the barrel to Magneto's temple.

~~~~~~~~

Erik knew someone would be waiting for him, maybe it would be the infamous Proffesor X he had heard so much about. So he waited at the door for a second, he schooled his nerves and burst through the door.

Unsurprisingly he was met with a barrel pressed to his temple so he responded with the same gesture. But when he actually got a good look at the man next to him he couldn't pull the trigger.

>>>>>>>>>

"Charles?" Erik gasped panting.

"Erik?"

They stood there frozen in disbelief.

Erik heard Emma coming up the stairs. "Magneto what are you doing? Why is he still standing?"

"Because... I... Uhmmm I uhhhh." Erik replied still shocked.

"Hey Professor do you know this guy?" Logan asked, then he remembered meeting him a very long time ago.

"Yes, I do Wolverine, I know him quite well"

Then he and Erik both put their guns down and stared a bit more.

"Is this really you? This is your day job?"

"Well you're one to talk Charles." He turned to Emma, "Come on we have to go now?"

"We have to talk about this." Charles said.

"We will later." He turned and walked away, Frost followed.

"What the fuck Magneto? I deserve an explanation."

"You do and i'll explain everything in the car Frost."

She grumbled a bit followed him into the car.

Charles turned to Logan and Wade, He could hear Erik driving away.

"So is anyone going to acknowledge the fact that I totally freaking called it?" Wade blurted out laughing his ass off.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the fuck Lehnshnerr?" Emma blurted out, after sitting in the car in silence.

"Look I can't tell you okay?" Erik said.

"No you've got to."

"It's complicated."

"No shit it's complicated, you and who we presume is Professor X know each other." 

"Yah, but I can't tell you." 

"Come on, you have to tell me. You not only knew his first name but you also wouldn't shoot him."

"Come on, help me. Maybe you know something about him that could help us take him out."

The thought of that made Erik's mouth fill with Bile. "No."

"No? No? How can you say that? He is one of our biggest competitors. We know that he stole one job from him, how do we know he hasnt taken more? Or will in the future?"

"Let's say I'm attached to him."

"What is that suposed to mean?" 

"Do you swear not to tell anyone? To leave this out of your reports?"

"Sure I guess. Come on tell me, Is that guy your neighbor? Your accountant? What?"

"He's umm, He's my... husband."

Emma just sat there shocked. For once in her life she didn't know what to say.

"Do not tell a soul." He said, the threat present.

"I wouldn't dare."

************

"Come on Deadpool, get the binoculars and whatever the fuck else you brought with you. I.. uh I'm gonna star walking to the car. Y-y-you bloody morons can pack up this shit."

Charles stormed off and started walking as fast as he could to the car, trying to stop hyperventilating. That was Erik, That was Erik! The entire time he had been married to Magneto. He had been married to his competitor. He needed to sit down and didn't even notice when he got to the car, practically collapsing into the drivers seat.

***********

Wade finally broke the silence about five minutes after Charles stormed off, "Do you think X-ie is okay?"

"Not fucking likely bub." Logan said, lighting another cigar. "Come on, you heard him we gotta get all our gear back to the car."

Wade grumbled a little but complied and started stuffing everything back into his back pack. The two of them left and started walking to the car in what Logan had hoped would be silence but of course wasn't. 

"So who do you think that was?" 

"I don't think, I know who it was."

"What? no fair you gotta tell me. Come on how do you know anyway."

"I aint gonna tell you kid. It's a very personal matter and I'm sure that The Proffesor wouldn't want you to know."

"I still think he's his boy toy."

When they got back Logan practically pulled a hyperventilating Charles out of the car and yelled at Wade to sit and wait in the car. 

"Please tell me that man wasn't your god damn husband."

Charles knew Logan had an exeptional memory, it didn't really shock him that he recognized Erik. "It is..."

"God damnit X"

"I know. I know I fucked up"

"Did you know the whole god damn time."

"Of course not, no I bloody didn't. And from the look on Erik's I don't think he knew either."

Logan paused at the mention of Magneto's real name "Maybe he's known all along, what if he wanted to get to us."

"I really hope that isn't true."

"I don't want it any more than you do."

"No, you don't want it for a different reason." a tear was welling up in Charles eyes. "I hope that it was real, I hope that he wasn't just acting for the last ten years. You don't want a competitor. I wan't my husband to be real." He let go, and tears began to pour over his face.

"Listen, I'm sorry about all this bub, but I can help you."

"That's fine, just promise me you won't tell anyone about who I unknowlingly married."

"Sure."

Charles silently went back to the car, sat in the drivers seat and drove them back to the office. Wade wasn't acting like his normal stupid brash cocky self and normally Charles would be worried but right now his mind was racing, Erik was Magneto. How the fuck is he supposed to move forward from here? What the fuck was he going to do?

++++++++++

Erik went home early, he needed to process the information that had been revealed today. It was also Erik's turn to drive Hank, and his best friend Alex, to Youth Symphony practice so he went home. He still didn't know what to do. The only good thing he could think of about today was the fact that he knew Charles wasn't cheating on him now, he had just been assassinating someone.

Charles' car was in the drive way when he got home, he didn't open the garage door so Charles hopefully wouldn't hear him coming, Every muscle in Erik's body tensed and he tightened his grip on the pistol in his left pocket when he got to the front door. 

The door was unlocked and Erik stepped inside bracing himself for an attack of some kind, but nothing happened. He walked through the front hallway and got to the kitchen when he saw Charles. Charles had a gun on the counter in front of him as he stood there with his hands spread across the counter top. 

"Hello Erik." Charles looked up and Erik immediatly noticed how red Charles' eyes were, he had been crying.

"Charles."

"So, I called the babysitter, Darwin, and I told him that we had a family emergency and he would have to watch the kids tonight and possibly tomorrow while we go out of town. He will be here in a few hours." 

"Okay." 

"You're going to drive Hank to practice, then Darwin will pick him up. Raven's going to walk home after swim practice and Peter will be met at the bus stop by Darwin. You and I are going to have a chat about what happened today."

"Yes I believe we will have a lot to talk about."

Charles inhaled forcefully, he sounded like he had been crying just a few moments ago. "One of my co workers knows. He met you at a gala a long time ago."

"The Canadian, I remember him." 

"Does anyone you work with know." 

"Yes."

"Fuck."

They stood there in silence a few moments longer until Erik moved forward to sit at the counter top. Charles reached for his gun and pointed. 

"Look I don't want to get hurt any more than you, but if you shoot me here and now I don't think Hank will take it very well." he sat down.

"Fine, we will talk later, I've made dinner reservations at that fancy place downtown, at seven. don't you dare be late."Charles paused then added, "You know the one, we went there for our anniversary last year."

"How did you get a reservation of a Friday night?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine." 

"Okay, I'll see you at seven." With that Charles picked up his gun and left the room. Where? Erik didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

The restaurant was crowded, not only was it a Friday but this was one of the most popular places in town. If something happened people would notice, it seemed appropriate, and very Charles. 

"So how was Hank?"

"Cut the chit chat Charles, we both know what we're here to talk about."

"Okay... What do you want to discuss."

"Maybe the fact I saw you..." He paused when the waitress gave them their food, said something nice and they smiled. "Maybe the fact that I saw you at work today."

"We need to clarify a few things, so you are who I thought, you are Magneto?"

"Yes. And you're Professor X?"

"Yes."

"Really? Just your initial with the word Professor?"

"You're one to talk, Magneto?"

"I have no comebacks, I admit it's a bit weird." Charles raised his eyes in sarcasm.

"Did you know? You know about my day job?"

"No. Did you know about mine?"

"No, but Charles how do we know that we aren't lying to each other?"

"We don't Erik."

"That's not exactly reassuring.... So can we establish that we married with genuine intentions?"

"I'll agree to that if you put that gun back in your pocket."

"Good eye, I guess you know what you're doing. Now dear, I would really appreciate it if you let go of the hunting knife you're currently white knuckling."

"Sure Charles." He winked and picked up his fork again.

They ate a bit longer and discussed their real careers. "So you killed Hirohito Miyazaki?"

"Yep." 

"We had wanted that job, I guess at least a pro did it." It was strange how they had a professional respect for each other in spite of their rivalry. 

+++++++

Despite gaining a level of trust in each other Erik and Charles still drive home in separate cars. They met in the drive way and walked inside together. The house was silent, that's not right Peter should be doing something loud. Hank should be explaining something in rapid fire English that no one understands.

But it's silent, both Erik and Charles tense when they walk through the door. They both reach for their guns and silently pad through the hall.

The smell is the first thing they notice, both looking at each other with the same sense of worry. They walk a bit farther until they are at the door frame to the kitchen. They see the blood pooling on the floor.

They spring forward ready to fight but stop suddenly when they see Darwin, lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god thanks for the feedback. Thanks to everyone saying they love my writing :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Charles tensed, immediately pulling his gun and shoving it in Erik's face. Erik did the same in response not taking his eye off of the cold body in front of him, bracing as well for any warm bodies that may burst in.

"Charles, what are you doing?"

"I don't know Erik. Maybe you should explain what happened here." He gestured with his gun to the room.

"It's not my fault your people did this."

"My people?"

"Oh come on, it wasn't mine."

"It wasn't mine."

"Well, either one of us is lying or we have been lied to."

"That's not unsettling." Charles said dripping with sarcasm.

*********

"We have to look for them." Charles sighed.

They both knew the kids probably weren't here, and neither wanted to admit to their biggest fear.

"We will check all of the rooms. Together, I am not letting you out of my sight."

"I was thinking the same thing Charles."

They kept their guns up and searched the house, with each room they both grew less and less hopeful, no one was there. The silence was eerie. 

"Charles look at this."

"What is it."

"A... Uh note."

Charles froze, "What?"

"It says, kill each other, or we kill them." Erik's voice trailed of at the end, he looked up at Charles. 

"No. No no no no no. I am not doing anything they say." 

"But we have to kill each other, for the kids."

"No Erik, we don't. I have some friends who can help."

"How do we know they aren't responsible?"

"We don't." 

********

 

"Well shit."

"I know."

"I mean shit."

"Yes Erik I know about the predicament we have found ourselves in."

Erik tensed and glared at Charles trying not to yell. "Our children are gone Charles, and you are acting as if nothing has happened!"

"I'm trying to remain calm, I have no way of knowing if you didn't order for them to be taken so you could form some kind of pressure." He raised his gun "I don't even know anymore."

"How do I know your people didn't do this?"

"We don't."

"Shit." Erik breathed.

"Shit." Charles agreed.

************  
They didn't notice, they were off their game and were emotionally compromised at the moment. They didn't notice the people outside their house. 

Charles noticed the sound of glass cracking, then he heard the hissing. "Erik duck!" He grabbed Erik and shoved him into the floor.

"Charles what are yo-" he was cut off by the sound of a nerve gas container bursting and flooding the house.

"This is the NYPD, we have you surrounded, come outside or we will come in."

Both Charles and Erik knew what to do in situations such as these. Charles stood and beckoned for Erik to follow, he had nothing else to loose so he complied.

They covered their faces with kitchen towels and made their way to the basement when they heard someone yelling again. "ON THE COUNT OF FIVE THE TWO OF YOU WILL EXIT THIS HOUSE!" 

"ONE."

"Charles where are you going." Erik winced at the pain of the nerve gas.

Charles didn't say anything, just motioned toward the basement, and Erik followed him. 

"TWO."

"What are we doing down here?" 

"This is where I keep the gas masks."

"Why?"

"THREE."

"Never mind, ask later, now just put this on and take this." Charles handed Erik a mask and a canvas bag. Erik expertly reloaded his guns and grabbed extra clips while Charles did the same.

"FOUR. THIS IS YOUR FINALE WARNING."

Erik secured the mask and drew his guns. "Ready?"

"Born ready Erik." Charles winked, through his mask, before they ran upstairs.

"FIVE." And with that over dozen SWAT team members burst in guns out. 

Erik and Charles ducked behind the kitchen counter with their guns out. "I counted 14, you think we can take them?"

"Oh Charles you must be rusty, I definitely counted 16." Erik winked. He pulled out his fingers and motioned them in the one, two, three motion. On three they sprung into action. 

Erik and Charles opened fire, quickly using a mixture of hand to hand combat and their firearms to take down the nearest SWAT guys. 

In less than a minute men were at their feet and Erik had one of them pinned next to him with his gun at the young mans neck. 

"Listen up morons, you are going to allow my husband and myself to leave. We will not kill this man, or any of you." 

"We don't negotiate with serial killers! Besides you killed them." One of the men yelled.

"Oh Erik." Charles pretended to whine. "They  haven't even noticed that we left them alive. I feel like killing them would be a service to the NYPD." 

"We will never let you monsters get away."

"Fine then." Erik jumped up throwing the young man he had been holding to the ground. As if they had worked to get her their entire lives he and Charles worked together practically in sync getting around the armed men and getting to the front door. 

Charles grabbed the last cop standing and pressed one gun the mans temple while he pointed another at his liver. "I assume you have something to live for. A girlfriend?" The soldier didn't reply. "A boyfriend?" He didn't answer but his breath hitched. "So it is a boyfriend." Charles smiled. 

He still refused to answer, Erik punched him across the face. "Come on answer the man."

"Leonard, his name is Leonard." The man sighed out.

"Do you love him?" 

"What kind of question is that?"

"The one I asked. Now tell me."

"Yes." The man shuddered.

"Good to know. I'll make sure to find him."

"You're sick."

"I may be but I don't want to die myself so I'm protecting myself and my husband. What's your name anyway?"

"Screw you."

Erik took away the man's weapons.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." He pushed his gun further into the mans back, he groaned. "Why don't we try again. Remember Leonard probably doesn't want to hear golden boy is dead." Charles said with forced happiness, he wanted to freak this kid out. 

"Jim."

"Oh I have always liked that name."

"Charles, pick up the pace."

"Right so, here's the plan Jim." He could feel Jim's body tensing. "Your going to walk outside with us. You won't play hero, or you die. You won't call for help or anything. Remember Leonard."

He nodded at Erik and opened the door. 

"STOP! You are under arrest, let that man go."

Erik and Charles removed their gas masks taking deep breathes. They removed Leonard's too, ignoring the police cars surrounding them. They kept walking and were given a wide birth. 

"Let us pass and we will let him live." 

Every gun was pointed at them and they knew it, but none the less a few officers started parting like the Red Sea. 

As they got to the edge of the crowd Charles decided to say something "I don't know what  you heard and I don't know what they told you, but I know that it probably isn't true."

A cop with a megaphone, probably the one who yelled at them, spoke up. "You took down a squad of highly trained, heavily armed officers. We know you two are serial killers who get kicks out of making your victims live as long as possible. So why would we let you take Lieutenant Kirk?"

"I don't have a good answer to that. But I know you'll let me." They kept walking, they were right. 

They turned a corner and while people were trying to sneak up on them Erik got ready and sprung out at them. He quickly hit the uniform cops and left them on the pavement unconscious. He and Charles started running with Jim at gunpoint. 

They got a few blocks away when they stopped. They ducked into an old abandoned house and Erik stood gaurd while Charles tied Jim up.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"What? No why would we do that?" Charles asked.

"Because you're serial killers. The two of you have killed more people than I can name, all of them slowly and painfully." 

"That's a lie." 

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to, but at least let me tell you the truth." Jim rolled his eyes. "We are contract killers yes, but we aren't into some weird torture fetish killing."

Jim spit at Charles. "Then why did you ask about my boyfriend's name? Why did you do this to me? Are you going to kill me and then find him? do something to him?"" 

"I was curious." Charles replied, monotone.

"If you fucking touch Leonard I swear to god you and your sick husband will never walk again!" Jim yelled, suddenly angry.

"Well you weren't lying when you said you love him, that's good. By the way I don't care about him, like I said contract killers."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted you to do what we asked, fear was the best method at the moment. I figured a man in your career wouldn't mind dying in the line of duty and all that." he gestured up with his gun. "However I know that people like you mind if you had someone who will miss you."

Erik spoke up. "They will be here in a few minutes, and ask you all sorts of questions. So for now I am sorry but we will have to do this, he put a makeshift blindfold over his eyes.

"You said you weren't going to hurt me."

"We won't to horribly." Erik said punching him in the face. "But it has to look believable."

Charles leaned down, "In 15 minutes you can yell and scream for help all you want. You can make up whatever story you feel like, say we groped you, raped you, whatever will get you some sort of medal. Nod if you understand." He nodded. "Okay, now we are going to leave, it was nice to meet you. Say hi to Leo for me." 

With that they left quickly, wasting no time to find and steal a car.

^^^^^^^^^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed how I added in my otp 
> 
> Hint hint Jim and Leo


	13. Chapter 13

"What is this place?"

"A safe house."

"A safe house? Charles this looks like the home of a man who owns a white van."

"What? It's not like we wanted people to break in." Erik rolls his eyes.

"One thing I can say about the Hellfire club is that at least we have taste." He said while they walked up the steps.

"I have taste, Erik you've seen the way I dress. 1960's inspired suites and ties are all I wear to work." Erik waved his hand off.

The door was open. Erik nodded at Charles when they pulled their guns. They walked in and Erik took in the drab house, hard wood floors that looked filthy, carpeted stairs that probably wasn't brown when purchased. As they walked through the living room, no one had lived in for a long time, Erik heard someone in the kitchen and pointed it out to Charles.

Charles' sprung into the kitchen with his gun out and his muscles relaxed as soon as he saw who was sitting there. "God dammnit Wade."

"Hey Professor." He replied with pizza still in his mouth. He had suited up in his favorite red getup and his feet were on the table.

"Who are you?" Erik said agressivly, his gun still aimed at Wade.

"Don't worry man, I work with X-ie."

Erik lowered his gun a bit, Charles seemed to trust this child. "X-ie?"

"What you don't call him that? I figured I was the only one who was creative around here." He stood up, "come on Logan's almost here."

Charles sat down and Erik followed reluctantly, not loosening his white knuckle grip on his gun. He soon heard heavy footsteps and a familiar voice, "Good to see the child is here." Logan said walking through the door with another cigar in his mouth.

"This him?" Logan asked as if Erik was deaf.

"Yes, I am him." Erik said, an edge in his voice.

Logan pulled the cigar from his mouth and glared down at him, "you're the moron who married the enemy then"

Erik suddenly felt uncomfortable. He looked to Charles for some sort of comfort but it was clear he was in work mode.

"Okay listen up kittens, now that everyone is here I'm going to tell the story in creative detail, but listen carefully because I'll only tell it once." Wade wiggled his eyebrows. Erik was seriously starting to question why Charles worked with this man child.

"Nope, I'm telling it." Logan sat down and put his cigar out on the table. "Stryker knows that you two are in the sack. I don't know how long he's known but I can confirm that I didn't tell him."

"I didn't either, scouts honor. Cross my heart and swear to die that after the big revelation I went home and spent the night with a certain lady friend. Oh, it was long and ruff and when she got out the riding crop-"

Wade was cut off when Charles smacked him upside the head, "I know it may not seem like it Wade but we don't always want to hear about your personal life."

"As I was saying, before that idiot interupted, he knows and we don't know how. I do know that he took your kids, I saw the file."

"You work for him, why are you doing this?" Erik asked.

"Just because I work for the bastard doesn't mean I like him, besides can you blame me for not wanting kids to be involved?" Logan answered bluntly. "I suspect that he is working with your employer Magnet."

"It's Magneto." Erik mumbled.

"How do you know this Logan? How do we know the two of you aren't going to kill us."

"You know my style Charles, we would have tried to kill you by now."

"Fair point." Erik was unsettled by Charles reaction, but he was one to talk, he did work with assassins too.

"I took this off his desk after I heard him on the phone with a Sebastian Shaw." Logan says pulling a thick manila envelope out of his bag and throwing it on the table.

Charles grabbed it and when he opened it practically gasped. "The title is 'Charles Xavier Personal Life'" He leafed through it, "He knows practically everything."

"Everything?" Erik asked.

"Everything, it says here that when he looked into who you are he found something that seemed fake and kept investigating. He knows you work for the Hellfire club, and from the looks of this file your boss was one of Stryker's drinking buddies."

Erik was shocked, "Did you know?" he said to Logan.

"No, Stryker had files like this on all of us." Wade's breathe hitched.

"So he knows about where I live and stuff?" Wade asked slowly.

"That is the first slow thing I've heard you say in a long time Wade." Charles said.

"Yes, he knows everything about our lives, from what I can tell." Logan said, answering Wade's question. "I didn't read yours, I just stole all of them. I saw the kid's and knew something was wrong, that's where I draw the line, kids."

"What do you mean you saw them?" Erik asked.

"I saw Styker with a man I don't know shoving your kids into a van. I only know they're yours because it's in the file."

"Well I'll give Stryker props, he does have a flair for the dramatic." Charles said bitterly.

"Did really tell the cops you guys are serial killer-rapist-devil worshippers?" Wade asked after a few seconds of silence.

"We think so, based on the reaction of one of the cops." Charles said flatly. "I expect us to be on the news by morning."

"If we are gonna do an epic team up, and have a roadtrip to go get Charles' kiddies I'm in. I'm extra in if we get to kill Stryker. I am not letting touch my personal life."

"Thank you Wade." Charles said.

"He must have gone somewhere in the country, and most likely in driving distance. He left a note so I think he'll keep them alive but I don't know for how long." Erik said, thinking out loud.

Logan spoke, looking like he had considered this seriously "I bet the bastard wants to kill one of you. And I never liked Stryker anyway so I am happy to help if you put a bullet in that mans brain."

They spent the night making a plan, going over where the kid's could be, and deciding on which safe house it most likely was. They made a plan and then all that was left was to wait, Wade got dinner and they restocked all their weapons from the Safe house's basement.

*********

Wade picked up another one of the cheap chimichangas he'd bought at the nearest gas station, "There is no way that is food Wade."

"I don't care about that X, come on I eat these before every big mission, it's like my signature food." Charles rolled his eyes.

Wade looked up at the Tv, "Hey look, you were right, you guys are wanted criminals."

They news caster was talking about two wanted fugitives, a psychiatrist and lawyer who apparently mutilated, among other things, their victims. "...Apparently they captured a police office during the scirmish and police just found him, he hasn't said anything yet, who knows what he saw in those terrifying hours-" Erik muted the Tv when the young woman started talking about the hotline to call if they were spotted.

"It is going to be harder for us to travel like this."

"One problem at a time Erik, for now we need to stop Stryker and Shaw, we can clear our name later. Besides, people are going to forget about this in a week or so."

"You're right Charles."

"I always am."


	14. Chapter 14

They had removed the blindfold from he face and all of the kids were scared, resonably so, but Raven didn't want them to know that. She glared at the old man in front of her, he had gray facial hair, probably to compensate for the stuff on his head that was noticeably thin, he had thin glasses hanging off his nose, and Raven could feel his eyes on her.

"What do you three suppose my companion and I want with you?" The old man gestured towards a much younger woman, with slick black hair and a jumpsuit that looked like it was straight out of one of Peter's comic books.

Neither Raven or Hank answered, Peter was to scared to say anything. "I understand, why you wouldn't want to talk to us, I did orchestrate your kidnapping and the asassination of your baby sitter."

"Why did you kill him?" Hank finally asked.

"He wasn't necessary."

"What does that mean?"

"Keeping him alive wouldn't have done anything for us." The kids were all shocked, how could someone be this cruel?

After a few minutes Raven finally setteled her nerves and asked the question that had been eating at all three of them. "Why are we here?"

"Your fathers."

"Our dads?"

"Yes, you see they have done something unforgivable to me and my associate."

"Her?"

"No no, someone you'll meet soon enough. Have you ever wondered what your fathers do to put food on the table?"

Hank looked at them confused, "What do you mean, Erik is a lawyer, Charles is a psychiatrist or something."

Stryker laughed, a cold empty laugh that sent chills up Hank's spine, "So that's what Charles told you then? That he is a physchiatrist? I suppose he even told you he is a professor."Hank pulled back, his breath hitched. "he did didn't he."

Raven's breath hitched but she didn't dare speak, they didn't know what this man would do.

"What if I told you that your daddy is a killer?"

"I wouldn't believe you." Raven muttered.

"Too bad because it's true." The held up a file and threw it the them. "In a few moments I am going to have my assistant untie you, and then you three will be in here for a while. You can read the file if you want and meals will be brought to you." The old man stood, and left, the events he had described played out like that .

^^^^^^^^^

Peter was taking a nap by the time Hank and Raven decided to read the contents of the folder. After a minute Hank stood up shaking his head. "No no no no no no, that can't be true. Erik and Charles aren't killers!"

"I don't want to believe it either but this stuff is pretty hard."

"Things like this can be fake, but those pictures look pretty real." Fear and confusion was forming in Hank's voice. His breath hitched, "it says here that Charles killed Alexandra Rotchmina."

"Who?"

"The Russian ambassador."

"How do you know that?"

"Does that really matter right now?"

Raven looked at the file, "I don't think he even knew her name."

Hank looked up at her, "they must have their reasons, weather it is a family business or something I bet they hate it."

"I want to think that too. If they come for us-"

"When they come for us."

"Right, when they come for us, we should let them explain."

"Okay."

"Now get some sleep, we don't know what is going to happen tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are any continuity errors, I'm copy and pasting this all


	15. Chapter 15

Logan woke up at 6 am and started throwing all of their gear into the old pickup truck. The light noise woke Erik up from his light sleep and Charles soon followed. The four of them were up and eating a makeshift breakfast of army rations before they realized someone would have to retrieve Wade.

"I don't want to do it."

"I barely know him."

Logan rolled his eyes at the two, "you morons owe me one." He stomped off.

Erik kept sipping his coffee and looked at Charles tentivly, they had both put on their 'work' clothes. Funny enough Erik and Charles both wore similar well made suites with 1960's inspiration, very different from their co workers.

After a few minutes they saw Logan kicking Wade into the main room of the small house, "Why did you have to wake me up just then Logan? I was just getting to the really steamy part with Chris Hemsworth and Scarlet Johansen." Erik stifled a laugh into his coffee.

Logan rolled his eyes, "You agreed to get up this early," He threw a packet at Wade, "Eat the damn curry and get moving." Logan stormed off somewhere and left the three of them alone.

They ate quickly and made good time of gathering the weapons they wanted. Before Erik went outside he grabbed Charles arm, "Hey, I love you. I know this will wound cheesy, but whatever happens today remember that I love you and I love the kids." Charles nodded and gave Erik a quick kiss.

They walked outside and right before they got into the car they heard what should have been expected Wade to yell. "I call shotgun!"

*********

They hadn't been driving that long, but it felt like it. Every minute dragged on, one hour felt like an eternity and Erik wanted nothing more that to get to that god damn base at Alkali Lake, mostly because Wade was currently rapping the lyrics to most of the Hamilton songs on full volume.

"Oh my god Wade shut up!" Charles yelled by the time they got to A Winters Ball.

"What? I thought you were gay. Don't you like Broadway." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Logan punched Wade in the arm the best he could from the driver's seat and rolled his eyes. "For someone who can kill a man 15 different ways with his right hand you are the least professional person I've ever worked with."

"Awww, thanks Wolvie."

"Acting like that'll get you killed some day."

Wade didn't have a good response to that.

They drove for another few hours before they pulled over and chocked down more military rations. Then they kept driving, they knew that Charles and Erik's faces were all over the news, and most likely Logan and Wade's were too.

"Logan, you haven't mentioned how we are going to get across the Canadian Border." Charles said when he saw a sighn announcing that they were 150 miles away.

"I've got a plane in Ohio, outside of Indianapolis, one of The Agency's airfields." Logan grunted.

"I'de forgot about that one." Charles said nodding.

************  
Logan knew they would regret going into the gas station, but Wade wanted snacks and Charles needed the restroom.

"Hey! Aren't you those guys on the news?" Erik turned towards the teen at the cash register and when he got a good look at Erik's face he sprung for the phone.

Erik noticed the news was on in the background when he went to pay, and the clerk was noticeably freaking out.

"No we are not, I can assure you."

"No no, I know that face. Oh fuck are you gonna kill me." The kid's eyes grew wide and he started panicking.

Charles appeared behind Erik's shoulder. "I assure you, Ben, we are not going to kill you."

Ben's eyes did the impossible and got wider, "how do you know my name?"

"Because it's on your name tag sport." Logan grunted. The kid looked down at his name tag in shock.

Charles raised his hands up, "Look, we aren't as bad as the news says. I promise that."

He grabbed the phone and backed away from the counter. "911! Charles Xavie-"

Logan had ripped the phone out of the wall cutting the kid off, "I honestly question weather you three work in intelligence." He rolled his eyes. "Now git, we gotta go." He practically stormed off, Wade and Erik followed him to the car.

Charles looked at the kid, "I know you won't believe me, but the four of us are not what you think." He raised his hand in a gesture to silence the kid's protest. "I have no interest in hurting you, there's no money involved." He threw a $100 bill on the table like it was nothing and grabbed all the food they would have paid for.

He got into the passenger seat next to his husband still seething, "I hope you're happy Wade, that kid's already calling them back. Now the cops have a fresh lead."

As they drove away all three of them were glaring.  
++++++++++

"So... Is anyone else going to ask how Logan plans to get into one of these planes?"

"Like I said 30 minutes ago, you don't get to ask questions for the next two hours Wade."

"Come on Charlie."

Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored Wade.

When they got to the private air field Logan waved am ID badge and opened the gate, "we have maybe 5 minutes before they realize who we are." Logan grunted at them.

He didn't bother with parking spaces, Logan just drove up to the plane and yelled at them to get out.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T PARK HERE!"

"Come on move throw your damn bags into the plane, I have to go prep the plane. Professor go deal with that." He gestured toward the security personnel.

Charles straightened his tie and pressed the wrinkles out of the suite. He'd wanted to look professional as always, but more importantly this was his favorite, specially tailored to fit him, with pockets that fit guns, knives and all sorts.

He steeled his features and strolled into the line of sight with Airport Security. "Hello gentleman." He smiled.

"FREEZE! PUT DOWN ALL WEAPONS AND SURRENDER."

He smiled, trying to look absolutely mad. "You see gentleman I don't really want to. And there are only about five of you so I don't see why I need to." Then he laughed, genuinely laughed.

"GET ON THE GROUND YOU SCUMBAG! THIS IS YOUR FINALE WARNING."

"Oh we're doing final warnings now are we? Well no thank you, I'll keep standing." He turned around as if he wanted to walk away, but he knew men like these better than they know themselves. Before the first trigger was even pulled he had flattened himself against the pavement.

Then he jumped up, pulled two guns and fired. He didn't want to kill these guys, just scare them. They all looked like this was their retirement gig and Charles wasn't in the mood to kill a senior citizen.

He shot the first man, on the right, in the shoulder. The second in the thigh. Nothing too bad. The broke into a dead sprint and pressed himself into the police car. When guard #3, the one who had shouted first, appeared he didn't shoot him. Charles lurched forward and had the man disarmed before he even knew what had hit him, Charles punched him in the neck and the man was on the ground in less than two seconds (not everyone gets a bullet).

Then he turned toward the last two men, aimed both guns, they told him to freeze and drop his weapons. He put his guns up in a gesture of surrender and crouched down slightly. The guards stepped closer and when Charles was on his knees appearing to put his weapons down they leaned forward just slightly.

That slight movement toward him was enough for Charles to spring up onto his feet, smacking both men down. He jumped away, out of their grasp and aimed. One of them asked him not to shoot but he didn't listen, he shot them both in both of their shins.

Charles smiled his favorite scociopathic smile down at them, one of them flipped him off but he kept grinning and strolled up to the plane.

"I watched you, you were amazing Charles."

"Thanks Erik." Charles ginned at him as he sat down.

They took off two minutes later, and as they got away Erik could see the local police as well as the FBI drive up, guns drawn.

>>><<<<<<<<<>>>>

They flew for a few hours, planning how they would attack, it was mostly quiet except for how loudly Wade chews.

It wasn't until they had Alkali lake in the window that Erik really appreciated how big this base was.

"Are you ready Erik?"

"To get the kids, yes. To break into a facility like that, I don't know."

"Well, the four of us are some of the most deadly people on the planet, I think we'll leave a mark."

"I hope you're right Charles."

"I always am Erik." He smiled.

They landed shortly after.


	16. Chapter 16

The room that the old man had decided to keep them in was a dank old concrete room, the walls were always damp and the floor chilled Raven's skin to the bone when she shifted her position. Peter was scared, Hank was too, and Raven would be damned if she admitted it herself.

They'd been given food and all three were so hungry they ate it not caring about what could be in it. Peter had fallen asleep on the concrete, Hank let him use his flannel as a pillow.

"Hank, when do you think we'll get out of here?" Raven whispered.

"I don't know. From how long we were traveling i'de say we are pretty far away."

She suddenly became very interested in her fingernails. "But if that guy is right dads might be looking for us right now."

"They might be, but I get the impression that he didn't exactly tell them where we are." They both felt the unease set in.

**********

There was the sound of gun fire, there was screaming, and there was something banging on the door.

"Raven I'm scared!"

"I know Peter, I'll protect you, so will Hank. Isn't that right Hank!"

"Oh.. Um yah, yah of course Peter, we won't let anything happen to you."

After another minute the noise stopped.

The banging on the door started again, this time much louder.

THUMP THUMP

"Raven, If it's them we have to resist, kick and scream and anything we can."

"Got it."

THUMP THUMP

They waited. Then there was a hissing sound and the lock on the door looked like it was steaming.

THUMP THUMP

The door opened.


	17. Chapter 17

They had the building's plans. They had gone over the plan hundreds of times.

Erik spoke into the headpiece "Okay Logan, go."

With that he started banging on the door. Wade silent next to him.

BANG BANG BANG

From a nearby speaker Stryker's voice came to life. "Oh hello Logan, what ever are you doing here? Running off with our local traitor?"

"The office was empty, I don't know what the fuck is going on Stryker, but you better explain."

"Oh Wade, are you in on this too?"

"Fuck Stryker, I mean come on. What is going on? Charles and some guy are on the news, people are saying he's some kind of freaky kidnapper rapist. Open the damn door and talk to us." he paused "Pretty please."

After about 30 seconds of Wade making strange noises Stryker audibly huffed into the microphone and opened the automated door. Logan and Wade stepped through into a large concrete room that looked damp. Logan didn't close the door.

"What do you think he's gonna do Wolvie?"

"Don't know, stay ready."

As if on cue another door opened, across the gigantic room. A group of large men, probably special ops, stepped through. The biggest, baldest one yelled at the top of his lungs "WADE WILSON! LOGAN HOWLETT! YOU ARE BOTH UNDER ARREST BY ORDER OF THE U.S GOVERNMENT!" His voice echoes on the concrete walls.

"Well shit, looks like it's time to go with plan C since Stryker doesn't love us as much as we thought." Wade mumbled.

"That's one hell of an understatement kid." Logan replied grabbing a gun.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW!"

"You see, sexy, I would love to do that but since your under attack right now I think I'll just get to the point." Wade said pulling a small divice out of his jacket. He pressed a small button and threw it ducking and running away. In less than 2 seconds it was already flooding the gigantic concrete room with mustard gas.

Logan threw a gas mask at Wade. "Why did you have to do that?"

"I didn't have the heart to scar someone so beautiful."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Okay Charles go."

With that an explosion sounded from the south side of the damn. With that Logan and Wade took their cue and bolted.

***********  
Erik and Charles had worked quietly placing small but very powerful explosives all over the building. They were going to wait until Logan and Wade distracted most of the security staff before they ran to find the kids.

The building's plans had been burned into their brains, both knew exactly where to go. They dropped into the building and bolted toward the holding area. A couple guards were in the halls but Erik and Charles just shot them in the neck and kept walking.

"Tch tch tch, Erik, i'de thought you were smart enough to to know not to show up here." Said Deathstryke stepping out from a door they had already passed.

"Charles, run. I can take her, just get to them."

Charles felt uncertainty at ho well this would go but agreed and ran.

"So, I hear you were married the whole time."

"That's right."

"To the enemy?"

"I didn't know that at the time."

"We both know Stryker doesn't care about that."

"We do."

"And that I have to kill you."

"You're following orders, I wont take it personal."

Before DeathStryke even had time to respond Erik lunged forward and tried to stab her, he didn't have time to reload his gun. She responded in time and dodged his initial attack, grabbing his arm and moving him in the other direction. He recovered and lunged, she moved away and lunged at him.

They went on like this, a sort of dance, scratching someone here, punching them their. He swung for her head and when she ducked she brought her leg out and knocked him down. He hit the ground with a thud but didn't hit head against the concrete. He rolles onto his side before she can stab him again and he's quickly on his face.

"You know I lied earlier, I am taking this personally."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade pulled his sword out of the last guard. "That's the last one."

"Good work kid." Logan grunted. "Come on, we should place the rest of the explosives."

"I got 20 left."

"That'll do."

**************

Charles kept running, he knew this place like the back of his hands and had no doubt in his mind about where the kids were being kept. He took another right down to the prisoners cells and checked his guns when he ducked behind a door.

"Hello Charles." Stryker's voice came over the speaker system.

"Fuck you old man." He shot the cameras near him.

A couple of Stryker's goons apeared and it was nearly childs play when he killed them all, they shouted a lot. He knows where Struker's office is and decides he should pay a visit. He cracks the door open, pointing his gun inside.

"Well well, looks like you're here." He was smiling.

It was in that moment Charles realized he'd never seen Stryker kill someone. He knew that in the day this guy was the OG assasin and all that but not for a long time. He just sat at his desk and pulled rank while he ordered them around, and right now all his disposable men were dead, knew they were fucked and bolted or fighting with someone else.

Charles realized that this wasn't going to be an epic climax.

That this didn't have to take a while.

Charles realized in that moment that all he had to do was pull a trigger.

"Well have you come to your scenes or not."

"Apparently not." Charles glared, raised his gun up and fired. He knew where to shoot him in the neck so that it would paralyze leave him long enough to bleed out and Stryker was on the ground doing just that in less than three seconds.

Charles walked over to him and looked down. "What did you think I would do? Grovel at your feet and beg for what? a deal? for your forgivness? You took my kids and threatened the man I love. You don't get that luxury" He put his shoe against his neck and stepped down, Stryker screamed. And it was music to his ears.

+++++++++

When the door opened all three of them tensed, raven was ready to fight and hank wanted to seem like a big kid too.

"You better think twice about coming in here!" Raven yelled trying to sound more brave and less terrified.

The door creaked open and the man that burst forward was... Charles.

"Daddy!" Peter yelled, jerking forward wanting to run to him. But Raven put her arm against his torso, pulling him back. She didn't trust him, not after what she'd read in that stupid file. Not after she heard all that screaming and saw that he was relatively unharmed, and covered in other people's blood. 

"Look I don't know what he told you about what your father and I do but it is probably untrue." He put his hands up, in a gesture of peace.

"He told us about how you and dad kill people, for money!" Raven yelled.

"Part of that is true, yes, but there is so much more to that. Please come with me and I promise I will explain everything."

"How can we believe you?" 

"Because the fact that I'm your dad hasn't changed, Erik and I still love you. We never wanted to get you three into this mess." 

Raven relaxed a bit, she wanted to believe him. "Okay, but if you try to hurt us I will do whatever I can to kill you." She stepped forward. "And that doesn't excuse your proffesion." 

Charles nodded and gestured for them to follow. Keeping Peter at his side he took them throught the most direct route to the surface and had them break into a dead sprint to the jet. No one seemed to notice and Charles thought they were in the clear until he heard a gunshot. 

"Get down!" He shoved them down. They turned up and spotted the man immediatly, shooting him in the neck. He turned back to the kids, about to run again...

"Daddy, my leg hurts."'

^^^^^^^^^^^

Erik and Deathstryke had been moving in a sort of dance, lunging and dodging, kicking and stepping away. They eventually moved down the corridor and into a large concrete room that looked like some sort of medical torture chamber. Deathstryke turned and reached for a scalpel, Erik did the same and soon they were in another sort of dance, trying to slice into each others flesh.

After a minute he got her in the arm, that was the first large injury he had inflicted, she wasn't used to being matched at all during combat and stared for a second too long. 

Erik took advantage and pushed forward, he kept stabbing her, she kept moving back and it was that one step off balance where she tripped and fell back. Hitting her head agaisnt the concrete and impaling herself of something in one move. 

"Wow, that was easier than I expected."

She just coughed up blood.

"Well I would leave you here to die but when we had worked together you'd been very poliet, so I'm going to end it quickly."

She tried to wheeze out a thank you. 

Then her world went black.

++++++++++++

"Daddy! my leg hurts."

"I know Peter, I know." Charles panted, he was running as fast as possible and carrying his five year old son. 

They got to the jet after another minute. "Okay, Raven you remember that first aid class you took?"

"Yah."

"Well, put it to good use." He stood up and ran over to grab a few guns. "Hank, don't turn on the light and don't let anyone in here except for me, your father or Logan and Wade."

"Who is Logan and Wade?"

"Then never mind. Only let people we're with in okay?"

"Yah dad."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." he looked down. 

"I promise I'll explain everything later but right now." He reached forward and pressed his lips to Hank's cheek. "I have to go to work."

"Okay." 

Charles left, guns out, sprinting.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles found Erik covered in blood, panting on the floor. His mind panicked and went to the worst place, then he noticed the body next to Erik's.

"She was so young. She was really good to work with."

"I know." 

Erik started crying into Charles' shoulder. "It's okay."

"I've never had to kill someone I work with." 

"Yah I know Erik. Come on we've got to go." Reluctantly Erik stood and walked with Charles, they broke into a sprint when they heard Wade shouting between gunfire. 

"Jesus Christ, I know I'm the sexiest man any of you have seen, and I understand why you want me but really, one at a time." 

"That would be Wade."

"You think I could forget that man child's voice Charles?"

"Of course not darling." With that they ran in and shot the remaining three security personnel.

"Do you think we killed more than was neccessary?"

"Yes." Charle sighed.

The following minutes were a blur as they found Logan arming the final bomb. They all ran, faster than they ever had and got to the jet in no time. It took some persuasion to convince the kids that Logan wasn't a bad man but eventually they let him sit down.

They took off and were in the air.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe Peter." Erik muttered.

"Will you be able to fix my leg?"

"Of course." 

They flew, and Hank watched from the window as the Alkoli Lake dam went up in one gigantic explosion followed by more water than he'd ever seen flooding the small valley.

Washing away all the bodies that thier dad's had managed to leave behind.

____________________


	18. Chapter 18

"Sit tight kid, stop squirming." Logan barked agressively at Peter.

The kid just started crying louder and kept wiggling. "Come on Peter we're trying to make your leg better."Charles whispered pleading with him.

"It hurts!"

"I know, but if you sit still it will hurt less."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying daddy?"

"No, I would never lie to you." Charles heard Raven snicker.

"Okay." Peter closed his eyes and squeezed Charles' hand while Logan gave the kid a few painkillers before removing the bullet from his leg.

"What was That Raven?"

"What?"

"You know what, I heard you snicker. What was so funny."

"When you said you'd never lie to us. You've been lying the entire time! How can we trust you after seeing you kill all those men!"

"Look honey you don't understand, but we had to do those things. We had to do the work that we do and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Raven just glared and sat down with a huff.

Erik was flying he plane with a Steele face while Wade blithered on. He had learned how to tune it out in the last two days, it was like white noise.

Logan walked up to the cock pit huffing and gestured for Erik to give him the controls.

Erik released them without hesitation and made his way to sit next to Charles.

"Let me look at your injuries."

"They're minor."

"Just let me look Charles."

"Okay." He unbuttoned his shirt and let Erik look him over and then clean his wounds and apply a few bandages.

"Like new sweetheart." They leaned closer and kissed.

"I know I've seen a lot of gross shit today, but don't do that in front of me."

"Raven, first of all no, he's my husband and I'll do what I like second of all language." She rolled her eyes.

The flight continued in relative silence. No one was chatty until they landed.

**************

Erik and Charles dropped the kids at Ororo Munroe's house, they had no choice and told her all about Erik's father dying and the funeral in Germany in a few days. She wanted to know if they were okay, asking about all the police at their house, and when they just waved it off the look in her eyes said she didn't fully believe them.

They regrouped with Wade and Logan. Agreeing that their office was the best place to go if they wanted to find Shaw. So they went. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erik's key card still worked.

They disabled the cameras quietly, pulling out cords while they wore masks instead of shooting them.

It was all to easy.

They walked throught the hall, their body's taunt. Then Emma shot at Logan.

She grazed him on the arm. And that wasted bullet started the shitstorm that followed. All four pointed their guns at her and fired. Ducking behind a cubical after Angel, Riptide and Azazle made themselves visible.

When Riptide came near Logan lunged out and had the kid unconcious quickly, he didn't know this kid and had no personal vendetta. He moved on to Angel.

Wade fought Azazle while Emma tried to kill Erik and Charles.

"To late Lehnshnerr, Shaw is leavin right now." She hissed.

"You really shouldn't have told me that." He swiped at her.

She ducked, "Why's that?"

"Because now I'm going stop him." With that he bolted for the stairs, he had another five flights before he got to the roof. He had to get to the roof.

+++++++++++++

Emma probably would have chased him, but she was preoccupied with Charles. Wade and Logan kept fighting as well, eventually people ran out of bullets and they used their fists. 

It went on for a long time, but eventually the others were over powered and tied to a desk. 

"Why aren't we un-aliving them?" Wade asked, panting.

"They didn't do anything, they didn't take our kids. At least I don't know if they did, we'll talk to them later and decide then." Charles replied.

"Professor. Shouldn't we go find your husband?"

"Oh shit, I almost forgot where he went." Charles bolted for the same stairs. Logan and Wade followed.

+++++++++++++

Blood was rushing in Erik's ears, he was panting and his leg hurt; but he didn't care, he had to get to Shaw. Taking a moment to catch his breath and then bursting through the doors onto the roof.

Shaw was standing next to his helecopter, about to get in.

"Shaw! Stop!"

He turned around "Ah! Lehnshnerr. Nice to see you. When I didn't get an update from Stryker I figured that you and that pesky husband of yours had lived. No matter because I'll kill you now." He pulled his gun out of his suite.

But Erik's was already up, pointed at Shaw's forehead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll kill you."

"No you won't."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm like your father."

"You are nothing like a father."

"I raised you."

"Maybe so but you're nothing like a father. You're like Dr. Frankenstein!." Erik spit out.

"Maybe so. But I don't really care what you think Liebeling." He pointed his gun. And pulled the trigger.

Erik felt the intense pain he recognized from being shot immediately. Blood was coming out, and coming out fast. He felt to the ground and heard Shaw's laughter. 

 

"You were always weak. You never had the guts to do anything." He stepped closer.

Erik's vision went red with that, he'd spent years of his life dedicated to being the best at everything he could to impress his stepfather, he'd done so much of his dirty work. And he'd never acknowledged it. He'd never cared. 

"Is that was you think?"

"Yes. Because it's true."

"Well than, I guess I get to have the last laugh Shaw."

"Why's that?"

Erik didn't reply but he looked up from his bloodied torso and glared. He raised his gun quickly and pulled the trigger. 

Shaw fell on the tarmac. His blood started to pool in what looked like a halo around his head.

Erik just sat their, clutching the hole in his side. His blood mixed with Shaw's on the ground, tears were falling and he was starting to feel a bit faint. 

+++++++++++

"Erik!" Charles yelled and ran to his body. 

He picked him up and heard him breathing, faintly. 

"Erik, I thought you were dead!"

"Can't get rid of me that easy Charles."

"We'll get you to a doctor."

"I don't doubt it."

"Just stay awake okay."

"Wouldn't dream of sleeping now."

Charles smiled and held him a bit tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~

Wade and Logan were taking Erik to a doctor they knew, that worked with people like them, with the help of Shaw's helecopter. 

Charles now had the task of deciding what to do with the four people downstairs.

They didn't seem that torn up about Shaw's death. 

"I have a proposition, would you like to work for me?"

"I don't see why not." Emma replied cooly. "I always liked Erik, and I always liked this line of work." The other three nodded in agreement.

Charles smiled. "Great."


	19. Chapter 19

Erik recovered quickly.

Charles managed to convince him that keeping the remaining members of the New York Hellfire Club alive was beneficial. 

It took mountains of paperwork but they eventually got to join the assassins guild as their own independent agency.

Erik and Charles decided that it would be more fun to have an office with a high collar gentleman's club as a front. 

Angel and Riptide had been exited when Erik told them they could handle missions if they wanted, instead of being glorified PAs. Emma had liked it to, and would never admit that to anyone.

Logan and Wade worked with them as well and a strange friendship was formed between Logan and Azazel.

Raven and Hank came to terms with what their dad's do after being reassured that they only killed bad people. Peter was still a bit to young and they knew they'd tell him eventually. 

Charles and had never thought that they would get to tell the man they love what they really do for a living, or anything that resembled a happy ending.

But I get the world is strange and they did.


	20. Final author's note

This was not the biggest writing project I'd ever attempted but it is the first one I've published.

I started in July of 2016 and wrote the last two chapters as well as this note on Wednesday, the 28 of September, 2016.

I enjoyed writing this, and I hoped you liked it!

(I feel like I rushed the last two chapters to be honest)

I want to write more and have other story ideas but I am going to take a break for now.

Please comment, I would love to know what your thoughts are! :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I began this fic with my second favorite quote from 11/22/63. I leave you with what was the first favorite.

"On that grey street, with the smell of industrial smokes in the air and the afternoon bleeding away to evening, downtown Derry looked only marginally more charming than a dead hooker in a church pew."

-11/22/63 by Stephen King

**Author's Note:**

> This was deffinetly a labor of love and I am very proud of my first real fic.  
> Please comment or rate or whatever, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
